in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (2nd Dimension)
This is about Isabella from the 2nd Dimension. For the one from the 1st Dimension, visit Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. |lives_in = Maple Drive, Danville (2nd Dimension)|age = Less than 15, 12 (Jelo's fanon)|goal = To overthrow Doofenshmirtz-2|birthdate = July 12 (Happy Birthday, Isabella's airdate)|deathdate = Still alive|gender = Female|status = Alive|nationality = Mexican-American|relationship = Single (?)|relatives = Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, Mr. Garcia-Shapiro|affiliated_with = The Resistance, Firestorm Girls|birthplace = Danville|deathplace = Still alive|enemies = Doofenshmirtz-2, Charlene-2, Vanessa-2, Norm Bots|skills = Leadership|species = Human (Homo sapiens)|height = Slightly taller than Phineas|weight = Light|eye_color = Dark blue|hair_color = Black|skin_color = Fair}} Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is a character in Phineas and Ferb and the In a Locked Room series, and the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. She is the second-in-command of The Resistance and the leader of the Firestorm Girls branch, specifically Troop 46231. Just like her boss Candace Flynn, she is bent on ending the reign of the Doofenshmirtz family.http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Isabella_Garcia-Shapiro_(2nd_Dimension) Personality During her debut, this version of Isabella is tough, no-nonsense, and down-to-earth girl (some of these are what 1st Dimension Isabella lacks with); she even says her catchphrase in a tough voice in her debut. She also appears to have a sense in fashion, as stated by Candace. However, this personality trait only shown when Isabella went on duty as both second-in command of Resistance and as leader of Firestorm Girls, as her actual personality is similar with her original counterpart. Isabella's reserved, no-nonsense, and strict personality were obviously the result of hardened by constant struggle against Doofenshmirtz's evil reign as, when Doofenshmirtz eventually defeated with help of Phineas-1 and Ferb-1's aid, she reverted to her original self that nearly similar with her 1st Dimension counterpart.http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Isabella_Garcia-Shapiro_(2nd_Dimension)#Personality Appearance Isabella is physically identical to her 1st Dimension counterpart, although her eyes are slightly more oval-shaped due to her serious personality. After Doofenshmirtz is defeated she loses this feature however, to show that she has become more laid back than she originally was. She has only been seen in a silver shirt with torn sleeves; brown pants with diamond-shaped silver patches on the portion that covers her kneecaps; black shoes; gray gloves; a dark-green beret with a drooping dark-green bow on top; a brown strap slung over her left shoulder, holding what appears to be rolled-up strips of paper; and a tan badge with a green circle at the center, with a red lightning-bolt insignia running across it.http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Isabella_Garcia-Shapiro_(2nd_Dimension)#Physical_Appearance Experiences so Far Before the previous rooms got invaded by the Glitches, Isabella and the Firestorm Girls entered the rooms. When the gang entered the Dark Star's lair, Isabella then says "Let's beat these glitches!" Holly responds that she thinks they can't. She then angrily says she'll just handle them herself. By the time the Resistance entered the Rooms, Isabella was captured by a glitch. The Resistance beat the glitches with some special weapons and free Isabella. She continued to defeat the glitches. At the Roblox room, the Resistance is captured, and Gretchen recommends calling their 1st-dimension counterparts. She calls Isabella-1. Isabella-1 is skeptical about Isabella (considering her memories of the 2nd dimension was dull, since her mind was erased during the events of At2D). Jelo-1 then borrows Isabella-1's phone, and Isabella asks for help with destroying the glitches. Later, she and the Resistance arrives in the Final Room. She then talks about who she and the Resistance is. Marcy begins to worry about her Pokemon, but Isabella says that they're okay. She then says that the roleplayers will have to bring back the dead characters, though. Trivia * She is one of the characters from Phineas and Ferb to appear in IaLR. * Her 1st Dimension counterpart doesn't remember her well. ** This might be because Isabella-1's mind was erased near the end of Across the 2nd Dimension. References